


Are we all we could be?

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Baking, Developing Relationship, Jealousy, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s too soft, too close to home. It’s oddly personal, and they don’t do this sort of thing. There’s no holding hands, there’s no chaste kisses, and he was usually okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are we all we could be?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt:   
> http://crystallizedinsomniac.tumblr.com/post/136819409249/urie-getting-jealous-when-mutsuki-starts-spending
> 
> I think that this is by far my favorite Mutsurie fic. 
> 
> Title taken from **The XX** 's song **Missing**

He can’t hold all of the blame if he thinks about it. They don’t talk much, it’s just sort of the norm.

When the ‘thing’ that Urie and he had — fleeting looks, casual touches, rough and hungry kisses stolen at any given opportunity and everything kept a secret — had escalated into something else, something that neither he or Urie could determine what it was, they both hadn’t said anything. Things simply continued as they were and since nothing seemed out of normal, Mutsuki dropped it at that.

He had begun to spar with Haise a lot more lately, solid excuses masqueraded as determination to get even better. Haise was hesitant at first though and tried to get him to train with Suzuya who was far better adequate to train with Mutsuki, but Mutsuki declined, saying that he didn’t want to bother his superior with something as simple as that, it would be once or twice a week, he had said and Haise’s silence was answer enough.

So yes, he hadn’t spent much time with Urie and he can’t be fully blamed. Saiko and Shirazu both made efforts to hang out with him whenever they were free and while Shirazu was the most extroverted of all of them, even Saiko did an effort. Urie didn’t, which was usually the case — quiet, not bothered to socialize with his teammates unless it was important —, which was why Mutsuki didn’t pay much mind to it.

It’s when he arrives at the chateau and the smell of sweets invades his nostrils. Cinnamon. He can’t help it, he’s curious.

He had just come back from hanging out with Haise, who had decided to stay at the cafe :Re for the remaining hours, something about the cute waitress that works there. Shirazu was out today and probably wouldn’t be coming home until much later.

Mutsuki begins to walk inside, not a set destination in mind but he’s sure he’s going to end up in the kitchen nonetheless. Still trying to figure out, his list is reduced to two people — unless Arima decided to pay a visit, but that’s a funny if not, bizarre picture. He’s not around a lot, which is to say Mutsuki’s seen him at least three times and it’s always to check up on Haise, and Mutsuki can’t imagine Arima with an apron and baking — and it’s either Saiko or—

No, okay. He blinks.

“Um, what are you doing?” He asks, one eyebrow slightly raised. Saiko’s leaning on the corner of one of the walls, peering at something, probably the kitchen. So much for Saiko being the one responsible for the smell.

“Urie’s making cinnamon rolls.” She says, not once deviating her gaze — Mutsuki’s pretty sure she’s glaring — “He doesn’t want me in the kitchen. He’s been like this all day.”

Mutsuki opens his mouth to tell her that that’s ridiculous, Urie doesn’t even like sweets, but then he closes it. “Saiko.”

“hmm?”

“I’ll get you some, just go to your room.”

Mutsuki doesn’t wait for an answer, instead he rounds the corner and enters the kitchen, sure enough Urie’s there.

He finds Urie in the kitchen with his wrists deep in dough. It’s a peculiar image, so it peaks his interest. Urie’s too busy kneading the dough to notice his presence, at least that’s what Mutsuki thinks, so he sits down on a bar stool and leans on the counter, careful to not touch anything that’s set out.

“I didn’t peg you for the sort to like baking.” Mutsuki comments, a small smile slipping into his face. It’s the first time in about two weeks since he’s caught Urie to simply talk.

Urie visibly stiffens but doesn’t turn around, if not, he just kneads the dough rougher. “Of course you wouldn’t.” He scoffs, but other than that doesn’t say anything else. The stiffness on his shoulders is still noticeable. Mutsuki doesn’t know if he should ask him what’s wrong, they never do that sort of thing and he really doesn’t want Urie to push him away.

They both remain quiet, and then Mutsuki talks again. “I think you’re being too harsh on the dough.”

Urie stops altogether and draws in a breath. “Why are you here?”

Mutsuki blinks, “Saiko wants cinnamon rolls and apparently you scared her off. I’m here to negotiate.”

“No, I mean why aren’t you with Sasaki?” Urie asks sharply. Arms tensing slightly.

Mutsuki frowns, “He stayed back, I decided to come home.” He draws in a breath, and fights down the urge to stand up and touch Urie’s shoulder, he still hasn’t turned to look at him. “Are you okay?”

Mutsuki expects Urie to cut him off, to stay quiet. Instead, Urie finishes kneading the dough and with one of his hands reaches for a damp cloth, sets it on top of the bowl after he takes his hand out and then uses another cloth to wipe his hands somewhat clean. He sets a timer and then finally, he turns around and leans his back on the counter, his eyes staring directly into Mutsuki’s.

“Yeah, fine.” He says, and then shuts his mouth.

Mutsuki can’t help the vague disappointment that settles in his chest because he knows that that’s the end of that. Urie’s not going to talk and Mutsuki has a small feeling that Urie’s pissed at him, for some reason, although he can’t quite see why, since Mutsuki hasn’t seen him in a while so there’s not a lot of reasons as to his mood. Either way, he can tell when his presence isn’t needed in the kitchen. He makes to stand up.

“When you feel like being more kind, you can find me in Saiko’s room.” Mutsuki says, stands up, and if his tone comes out just a bit bitter he doesn’t notice. He turns around to walk away but then he hears the intake of breath and the movement of clothes.

“No, stay.” Urie says, “Be useful and mix the sugar, the cinnamon and the butter.”

He turns around, goes towards the bowl where all of the previously mentioned ingredients are at, he grabs the bowl and pours them all in, taking a wooden spoon, he rests his hip against the counter. He still feels the tension in the air but makes an attempt to dissolve it. “So, who are these for?”

Urie’s still looking at him, his fingers twitch slightly and there’s a look in his eyes that Mutsuki can’t quite tell what it is. At least he’s not looking at him sharply like before. “You—” He cuts himself off, and there’s a light blush dusting his face, he looks away. “Yonebayashi.”

Mutsuki tilts his head to the side, “What about me?” He asks, tone playful.

Urie’s eyebrows twitch and his face hardens, “Why don’t you ask Haise to make you some?”

“Why would he do that?” He asks, ignoring the harsh tone in Urie’s voice.

“…” Urie closes his eyes and then opens them when the timer goes off. It startles Mutsuki briefly, but then Urie is walking towards him, “Give me the bowl,” he says, so Mutsuki does. He watches as Urie rolls out the dough on a pan and then sets the mixture on top of it, he rolls it and then begins to cut it into pieces. The knife making a loud sound when it comes into contact with the square pan. “It just seems like something he’d do, considering the fact that you’re spending so much time with him.”

Then after some consideration from his part, he growls lowly, “It almost looks like he’s your boyfriend.”

Mutsuki blinks but doesn’t say anything, he watches as Urie opens the oven and sets the cut-out rolls inside. Setting the time and then closing the oven. He goes back to his previous position.

“Is that a problem?” It’s what comes out of Mutsuki’s mouth, and it’s not an angry question, simply inquisitive because he can’t understand why Urie’s so worked up over that.

“You tell me.” He sneers, “since I obviously didn’t know that you enjoyed his presence so much.”

Oh. Oh.

So that’s why. Mutsuki makes his way towards Urie and stands in front of him. Urie’s somewhat slouching, so he’s a bit taller than the raven-haired male, which Mutsuki uses to his advantage. “You’re jealous.”

When Urie retorts, Mutsuki smiles.

“You totally are.” He can’t help the small smile the creeps into his lips, ignores the sudden weight on his chest because he’s holding Urie’s hand, they don’t do this. “It’s cute.”

And then he leans forward and plants a single kiss on Urie’s lips. It’s short and isn’t fired by anything at all, just the single thought of feeling Urie’s lips against his, and Mutsuki pushes back down all of the feels of uncertainty that are beginning to bubble up.

It’s too soft, too close to home. It’s oddly personal, and they don’t do this sort of thing. There’s no holding hands, there’s no chaste kisses, and he was usually okay with that, right now though? Urie sulking because Mutsuki had been spending his time with Haise and Mutsuki holding his hand? That’s way out of line for the thing, they have.

“You smell like him,” Urie says against his lips and Mutsuki can hear the disgust lingering in the words. “I don’t want you near him.”

He squeezes his hand, Urie’s own dough and flour covered-one squeezing back a bit, and Mutsuki leans back to look at Urie. There’s as much confusion in his gaze but want as Mutsuki feels.

“You’re unbelievable,” Mutsuki says and with his free hand pinches Urie’s arm. Urie jolts a bit but doesn’t move, he opens his mouth to argue but Mutsuki shoots him a look. “You can’t honestly expect me to stop hanging out with Sassan, and you obviously can’t control me. And while I find it endearing that you’re sulking because of jealousy, I feel like you shouldn’t be jealous when we’re… when, we’re…” He makes a vague motion that Urie instantly understands.

“…” Urie regards him curiously, “No, we’re not. Are we?”

Mutsuki shrugs, “I mean, it’s not the same anymore,” He sighs and leans forward, rests his head on Urie’s chest and ignores how weird all of this is. This domesticity. “It’s weird.”

“Mhhm,” Urie agrees, and then he squeezes Mutsuki’s hand. “So are we a…”

“A thing? Yeah, I think.” Mutsuki says and he can already hear the gears turning in Urie’s head, and it’s not that weird if he thinks about it, because he actually does like Urie, a lot. He’s sure Urie does too, maybe.

And then another thought crosses his mind and he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out. Urie frowns.

“What?”

“Baking?”

He doesn’t have to look to know Urie’s face has turned into that of mortification.

“Shut up.”


End file.
